


Background

by Catelincat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catelincat/pseuds/Catelincat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS IN THE PROCESS OF A MAJOR EDITING<br/>IT IS INCOMPLETE<br/>IT IS ONLY BEING PUBLISHED TO SAVE THE DRAFTS FROM BEING DELETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background

THIS IS NOT THE FINAL RELEASE  
THIS IS ONLY BEING PUBLISHED SO THAT AO3 WON'T DELETE THE DRAFT.


End file.
